Experimenting SasuNaru
by State Kunoichi
Summary: Being at the age of 12-13, changes are bound to happen to a boy's body. But what happens when that problem occurs again for the young Uchiha and when his blonde friend Naruto comes over that day? Is it bad timing, or a good opportunity? SasuNaru


**Experimenting +SasuNaru+**

**WARNING: **The following story contains SasuNaru, a boyxboy love, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi rated at NC-17. If you are not a fan of the pairing and/or not a fan of anything with two boys together, then do not read.

Disclaimer: _Naruto and other Naruto related characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi. Character manipulation is made by State Kunoichi._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you're doing, Uzumaki?"

The team had the day off, so Naruto and Sasuke spent the day training. After several hours of sparring, the two boys called it quits and decided to go home. However, Naruto insisted that he would sleep over at Sasuke's house. After much pleading and whining, Sasuke finally gave in and allowed him over for the night only.

"I asked you a question, Dobe."

Naruto just pulled one of the scrolls off a shelf.

"Huh? I just want to read this."

"You can't. I don't want you messing it up."

"What makes you think I'll mess it up?"

"Because you're _you_."

Sasuke made an attempt for the scroll, but Naruto moved it over his head. The Uchiha frowned and tried again, but the little kitsune moved it behind his back.

"Give it."

"No!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke finally got a grip on the scroll, but the blonde didn't let go. He was determined to win any fight against the unsocial jerk, and this was no exception. Sasuke pulled and swung his arms around in an attempt to get Naruto to let go, but his grip was so tight that he went swinging with the scroll like some kind of rag doll.

The boys tripped over one of the discarded scrolls on the ground and fell over.

"Ow! Damnit, Usuraton...ka...chi?"

Naruto landed right on top of Sasuke.

"Man...that hurt!" Naruto whined as he sat up. "Why didn't you give me the scroll like I ask- Ah! Something poked me!"

"Get off, Dobe!"

Sasuke shoved the blonde off of him and turned his back so Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I felt something poke me-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Naruto crawled a bit to where the Uchiha was sitting. It didn't take long before Naruto noticed the red in Sasuke's ears. He obviously wasn't facing him, and was embarrassed about something, and he was holding his stomach. No, not his stomach. His hands were much lower-

The thought just hit Naruto. His face immediately turned red and he lowered his eyes to the ground. Sasuke sat there, holding his crotch and trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

'No no no no no! Why is this happening now?' Sasuke thought. 'Why does _he_ have to be over when this is happening? What the hell am I suppose to do to stop this?'

Just recently, Sasuke has had this unwelcomed guest to appear over and over when he didn't want it to. Often times, he would just hide away from the rest of the team until he calmed down, but sometimes Sakura and Naruto would be especially annoying and persistent to where it was getting hard to hide it. Eventually, Kakashi somehow noticed and was able to help Sasuke separate from the rest of the team and try to take care of it.

"It's just something that happens to boys your age," Kakashi told him when the other two were gone. "This entire thing will eventually settle down, so don't worry about it."

'You told me that two weeks ago, you damn Jounin! It still keeps reacting like this, and I don't know what to do!'

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke flinched.

'Shit. Did he find out?'

"Are you..."

Sasuke turned around with embarrassment covering his face. He wasn't alone, because Naruto was standing on his knees a couple of meters away holding his own crotch and wearing the exact same expression.

"...are you...like this, too?"

Naruto slowly removed his hand and revealed the growth in his pants as well. Sasuke was so shocked, he let go of himself and spun around to get a better look at the blonde.

'Naruto...he's going through....the same thing?'

Before the raven knew it, he was moving towards the blonde without removing his eyes from Naruto's erection. He leaned in a bit to get a better look, causing Naruto to whine a bit and look away in sheer embarrassment.

"It's been happening for five days now."

Naruto turned back to Sasuke where even the kitsune blushing in the ears now.

"Sasuke...what....what do I do?"

"...I don't...know..."

Sasuke stared for several moments without making a move. After swallowing a bit, he slowly moved his hand and gently touched Naruto, causing him to gasp and flinch.

"Did that hurt?"

*pant* "No...it just...felt weird..."

Sasuke moved his hand just a bit back and forth.

"By...doing this?"

Naruto nodded in between gasps of air. Sasuke's strokes became longer and with a bit more pressure while going up and down the blonde's length. The young blonde twitched and whimpered for every movement Sasuke gave. Finally, Naruto pulled the hand away and caught himself before he fell forward.

"Did _that_ hurt?"

"No....just..."'

Naruto looked up at the Sasuke. The raven's eyes weren't hard like they usually were, but filled with some kind of curiosity. Naruto pulled himself up and inched his way closer to the Uchiha.

"It feels weird. See?"

Naruto placed his hand onto Sasuke and began mimicking his movements. Shocked, Sasuke bent forward and grabbed Naruto's wrist, ceasing his movements.

"See? See? Doesn't that feel weird?"

Neither boy moved. It was such a new feeling to them. It wasn't pain. It was something like a tickling feeling, but it wasn't. Not something to avoid or stop, but a feeling that wanted to last. Sasuke took a couple of breaths trying to decide what to do. He loosened his grip on the kitsune's wrist and moved his hand for him up and down Sasuke's length.

Sasuke's breathing became shorter and heavier. He closed his eyes and continued to move Naruto's hand on his crotch, adding more pressure and shortening the strokes. His body started shaking and bending over, but he didn't stop the movement. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and continued to pleasure himself with his friend's hand.

"Sasuke...does that feel good?"

Sasuke didn't give an answer. Instead, he released Naruto's hands after several moments and grabbed his body, pulling both boys close to one another. Sasuke raised his body so he matched Naruto's level and pushed his crotch onto the blonde's. Naruto made a loud gasp, but that didn't stop the Uchiha. He buried his head further into Naruto's shoulders and began moving himself up and down.

"Sasuke! *pant* Wait! AH!"

Sasuke rubbed his body up and down against Naruto, causing friction between the two. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking it was much better than using Naruto's hand. He tightened his grip and pushed himself more into Naruto, quickening his movement. Naruto raised his head in the air, trying to gasp what little air he could when trying to figure out what to do. This feeling that he never felt before, Naruto now knew what Sasuke was attempting and what he was feeling. Naruto moved his hands around Sasuke's back and began grinding with the same force.

This new feeling was completely overwhelming. Both boys were pressing and rubbing against one another only concerned by how it could feel better. Sasuke raised his head so he could move Naruto's body closer, but it wasn't enough. His hands moved down the jumpsuit until they got a hold onto Naruto's ass and pressed him more. The moaning and gasping escaping their mouths only made their way to the other's ear. They didn't know why, but the warm air on their ear made them feel even more...something. They just wanted more. As time was passing by, that feeling became better and better. How could this get any better?

Naruto was losing his position and was becoming wobbly. Because of Sasuke's tight grip on him and his grip on Sasuke, Naruto wasn't moving from their pleasure source, but it was hard for him to stand. Eventually, Naruto fell backwards, bringing the raven with him. Similar to earlier, but now Sasuke was on top, and neither boy was letting go. After making contact with the ground, Sasuke continued his movements when something struck him. This actually felt much better. The floor gave more support to Naruto, much better than his hands. Sasuke moved his hands back up to Naruto's shoulder and moved his body at a faster pace.

Naruto moved his head back and started to give loud moans. He tried to move his hips up to meet with his partner, but Sasuke was using so much force that he kept Naruto pinned to the ground. Naruto's quick breaths moved into Sasuke's ear, driving the Uchiha wild with pleasure, only pleading him to continue. Sasuke moved his head until he could feel Naruto's breaths on his lips. The Uchiha wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. He just let his body do everything. He pressed his lips onto Naruto's and grinded more and more, sucking on the kitsune's lips and letting this pleasure reach new levels. Naruto cooperated for a bit, but soon tore his lips away and gasped for air.

"Sa-su-ke!~ I can't...anymore...something's happening!"

Sasuke could feel it, too. This pleasure was reaching a point, but neither boy knew what to do. Whatever this feeling was, it was much better than what they were feeling before, so all they could do was press forward. Sasuke rubbed slower but harder, trying to get the last of this feeling before it went away. He placed his mouth onto Naruto's neck and began sucking the same way he did on his lips, until-

"AHHHH!~"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped all movements and loosened their grips, collapsed on the floor, and tried to catch their breaths. The best part seemed to come then have gone, but it wasn't as though the part in the middle was bad. After a bit of rest, Sasuke sat up and began to unbutton his pants. He pulled them out far enough to see something that wasn't there before.

'I thought it felt like something came out...'

"Naruto!"

Naruto was still in a bit of a daze.

"...huh?..."

"Take off your pants."

"What?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's pants and started unlacing the belt. Before Naruto could make any protest, his pants were already open and Sasuke pulled them out to look inside.

"It...it happened to you, too..."

Naruto's boxers, much like Sasuke's, were wet and covered in some kind of white liquid. Was this the kind of thing that happens to boys? It was clearly obvious, because some of it was still stuck to Naruto's penis, and some of it was still leaking out.

"Huh?"

It started moving. Slowly but steadily, it moved on its own until it was in an upright position. Naruto quickly pulled his pants up and whined with red on his face.

"Wha! Don't look! It's embarrassing!"

What was this? Everything that was happening, it was much the same to Naruto. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't something he had to go through alone. Naruto was right there with him going through and feeling the same things he was. He had always been with Sasuke, as much as he could remember, no matter what was going on. From the loneliness, to the missions. And now, he was with him again to feel the same thing. If Naruto was, then it was okay for Sasuke to feel this way, too.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke could feel his own rising, but now he didn't feel the need to hide it. Instead, he wanted to experience that feeling one more time. Once more with Naruto. Sasuke slowly stood up while holding Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and led him down the hallway until they got to his room. After leading Naruto in, he slowly closed and locked the door, ready to make his next move.

"Sasuke..." Naruto asked nervously. "W-what...are we doing?"

"Do you...want to feel that again?"

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. He had his onyx-colored eyes down for a few seconds, but raised his head so he could meet the sapphire eyes looking at him. Again, his eyes were covered with the same expression before the two stared, but now it looked like it had more feeling to it.

"Do you want to...experience that good feeling again?"

Naruto's eyes drifted down Sasuke's body. Sasuke didn't bother closing his pants, so it was quite obvious. His penis was now standing upright and bulging in his pants still covered in the liquid from earlier. Naruto tightened the grip on his pants and looked away for a bit.

"I don't...I don't know..."

He looked back at the Uchiha with red still visible on his face.

"I don't...want to get my clothes dirty...."

Sasuke walked over to the blonde and grabbed the zipper to his jacket.

"That's okay," he whispered.

He began moving the zipper down until his jacket was completely opened.

"We won't need clothes anymore, for this part...."

*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke removed the last article of clothing before looking at his cute partner lying on his bed. Naruto undressed before Sasuke, but he was too embarrassed to do anything unless Sasuke agreed to completely undress himself as well. The blonde laid covering his eyes with his hands and keeping his knees close together while covering himself at the same time. Even while doing this, there was something about Naruto's appearance that excited Sasuke a little bit. He was getting impatient. He wanted Naruto inow/i.

Sasuke crawled over the kitsune and opened his knees to reveal his whole body to the raven. Even through his fingers, Naruto's face was so obviously red that it amused Sasuke a bit. The Uchiha leaned in enough so his face could meet with Naruto's and his body was close enough so Naruto wouldn't hide himself again. After all, they were the only two in the room.

Sasuke slowly removed Naruto's hands and gently kissed the blonde on the lips. Right away, Sasuke knew there had to be more to that, so he leaned in and began moving his lips. He mimicked the actions he did earlier when he last kissed the kitsune and began sucking on his bottom lip. Naruto, feeling left out, began to copy Sasuke, but on the top lip, until their tongue's met. This was nothing like the last time they kissed. That was in front of the entire class, and only their lips touched at that time. They were in so much shock, they didn't think nor feel anything from it, so it was quickly forgotten (unless some brought it up). Now, they were alone and doing this by their own will, trying new things out with their partner. The meeting with the tongues would be no exception.

The two boys let the tips of their tongues touch at first, just shyly, trying this new way of kissing out. After finding no harm to this, they reached out a bit further and began tasting one another. It couldn't be compared to the taste of any kind of food or object. This was the taste of Sasuke and that was the taste of Naruto. That was the new info stored into the young boys' brains. Sasuke took the initiative and reached even further until he hit the back of Naruto's mouth. He decided to explore the moist cavern, taking note of every dip and hill in his mouth, the shape of his teeth, the feel of the inside of his lip, everything his tongue could reach. He finally made his way back to Naruto's tongue and played with it some more, moving the tongues only in the ways he desired.

Naruto groaned a bit out of impatience. Sasuke was leading, trying everything out first and enjoying everything that was happening without him. The blonde tightened his hold on the raven's tongue ceasing all of his movements and catching him off guard. Naruto moved his tongue under Sasuke's and began sucking. It didn't take long for the other to enjoy this, so he decided to help. The Uchiha slowly moved his head up and down, careful not to remove his tongue from the blonde's mouth so he could continue his work. Naruto reached up and pulled the raven's head back in so he could taste his entire tongue. Then, he forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth so he would do the same to Naruto.

The kissing felt really great, but it was something the two of them could do with their clothes on. Sasuke lowered himself without breaking the kiss until their members touched one another. Naruto was the one to break the kiss, but both boys gave a loud moan as soon as they touched one another. Sasuke continued, moving his body up and down, much like before, trying to reach that same feeling again. The room was getting hot and their bodies were getting wet. Each time the tips touched, something was leaking out. Not all in one shot like before, but steadily coming out while they could feel that pleasure. Sasuke was already reaching the next level and pushed the bodies closer together.

"Ow! Sasuke! That hurts!"

Naruto was right. He couldn't mimic the same actions as before. Either the clothes acted like some kind of barrier, or maybe now Sasuke was being more aggressive. Either way, the raven gave out a groan finding an obstacle in their little activity. Sasuke moved his hand down and began rubbing both his and Naruto's length at the same time.

"Ah!~ Oh , Sasuke!~ Ohhh!~"

The clothes iwere/i some kind of barrier. That didn't really matte rat that point. Now, Sasuke found this new to pleasure each other. He could save that other method for some other time, but this felt so much better. Sasuke rubbed faster and played with the tips with his thumb. Naruto arms were now in a tight hold on Sasuke's back as if he wasn't letting go for his life. His hips bucked up with each new wave of pleasure trying to get a better feel, as if trying to catch up to Sasuke. He smashed his lips and began playing with the Uchiha's tongue once more. Sasuke did his best to multitask, but keeping his main focus on his hand until-

"Ahhhh!"

It came out again. All over Naruto's belly, from Naruto. Sasuke pulled back in a bit of disappointment. Naruto tried to catch his breath before looking up at his friend.

"Usuratonkachi. You're already done?"

"I'm *pant* I'm sorry...Sasuke..."

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's length and began a pumping motion. Sasuke's head bent forward and buried into Naruto's shoulder once more, panting and groaning Naruto's name. It didn't take long before he finally went all over Naruto's chest and stomach, then collapsed onto his friend ignoring the sticky mess all over him.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in between breaths.

"Hn."

Naruto looked down at the Uchiha lying on him and gave him a small hug.

"Wow. We're really messy," The blonde whispered. "We should go wash up."

The raven looked up at his partner.

"Actually, There's still something..."

Naruto tilted his head in a bit of confusion. Sasuke continued when he finally caught his breath.

"I mean... that isn't all, is there?"

"Huh? You mean there's more?"

Sasuke sat up, but still hung over Naruto.

"I don't know. I think there is. I mean, don't you think there's something missing from all this?"

"How should I know? I've never done this before."

"Neither have I, but....man. This is embarrassing, talking to you about it."

Both boys sat in silence for the longest time.

"But Sasuke...I'm kinda tired."

"Hmmm....I think it's supposed to work like..."

Sasuke quietly studied Naruto's body.

"W-w-what are you looking at me like that for?"

"....I saw Kakashi's book, and-"

"What?!" Naruto shot up so his face was centimeters away from Sasuke's. "You mean to say you read that thing?!"

"No! You know he never puts that thing down! I only got a glimpse when I was standing near him."

"...well, what was in it?"

"....there was a picture...but the rest were words..."

"Huh? A picture of what?"

Sasuke looked at him for a bit before pushing the blonde on his back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? And you didn't answer my question!"

"It was a picture of this. I think. But two people were doing something....more...."

Naruto quietly waited as the raven studied his body. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he wanted to end his search. Having Sasuke looking closely at Naruto's body like that was too embarrassing.

"I think that's it."

Sasuke crawled a little closer to Naruto and began to bend over a bit.

"What? What did you find?"

"An opening."

"Huh?!"

"Those two, in his book...they were doing something, but...it wasn't like what we were doing before. I think he put his penis in the other person."

"What?!" Naruto sat back up. "Sasuke! You're not going to put yours inside me, are you?!"

"Why not?"

"Because!...I mean...will it hurt?"

Naruto whispered the last part. Sasuke just realized how cute Naruto could be if he wasn't acting like an idiot. He wanted to do this, but he didn't want to hurt his friend.

"I don't know, but I'll try and not let that happen."

The two boys looked at each other's eyes. Everything that had happened to the two teens before, all the little bickering and fights, seemed to not matter at that point any more. The only thing in each other's eyes was the need for the other. A feeling swept the bodies that were new to both of them. Something like happiness and desire mixed together. Not the same feeling that they had with what they were just doing earlier. That feeling came as a bonus.

"Alright," Naruto finally whispered.

Naruto leaned in and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I trust you, Sasuke. Please. I want to feel you more, so go ahead and show me."

Sasuke, a bit surprised with Naruto's statement, gently wrapped his hands around the blonde's body and returned the sweet kiss to him.

"Naruto...I want to feel you more, too..."

*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke held his active member and positioned it near Naruto's entrance. Seeing what Sasuke was trying to accomplish, Naruto brought his hands up to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. Sasuke pushed a few times, but it didn't work.

"It won't go in."

"Huh?! Why?"

Sasuke stopped brought his hand to his chin and thought about it for a few moments. Out of habit, he brought his index finger to his mouth and began nibbling on it in deep thought. Naruto lied impatiently and a bit scared of Sasuke's next move. A thought just hit the raven. Sasuke began putting his whole finger inside his mouth and began sucking. Just when his finger was moist enough, he inserted his finger into Naruto.

"Ah! Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm trying to get it slick so I can get inside."

"But it hurts! Sasuke!"

Sasuke tried to go slower, but Naruto continued to squirm and yell in pain.

"Sorry, Naruto. Just a little bit more."

After a bit, Naruto started to relax and soon moaned in pleasure.

"Better?"

"Ah..yeah..."

'I should probably put one more in to match the size.'

Even if this entire thing was new to him, Sasuke was pretty smart to try and figure out what to do next. Sasuke removed his finger and sucked on the middle one. Before Naruto could give a bit of protest with the lack of movement in his lower body, Sasuke reinserted his index finger along with the other. Naruto twitched a bit, but he quickly got used to the feeling. This was new, but so was everything else to the blonde. To both of them. Even so, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy what Sasuke was doing to him. Not long after, Naruto began rocking his hips to the motion. Now was the time to start.

Sasuke removed both fingers and nudge the entrance with his length. He looked at Naruto for a sign of approval and got a nod. The raven took a deep breath and began pushing. Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and dug his nails in from the pain.

"Naruto. Just a bit more."

Slowly, so slowly, Sasuke pushed more and more, getting deeper into his friend. Naruto's yells were a mix of moans and screams, unable to settle for one particular noise. Sasuke gave a final push, letting all of himself into Naruto's body. The blonde let out a loud scream and, unable to hold it any longer, spilled all over his own body again.

"Again? Dobe, you always end so quickly!"

It wasn't really a time to be calling each other names, but it was such a force of habit when the two were getting along so well. And right now, they seemed to be in paradise.

"Ah...I'm sorry Sasuke...but it...you feel really good, so good...so...so I couldn't hold it!"

"Tch. Whether you're ready or not, I'm still going."

Sasuke pulled out a little bit and shoved his member back in. Naruto started his moaning process as Sasuke continued to pull in and out, in and out in a slow rhythm. It didn't take long before Naruto's length stood upright again. The raven propped Naruto's legs over his shoulders and pulled further and further out each time, trying to get a better feeling until his member came out at one point. He quickly made up for that mistake and shoved it right back in as if to hide that from Naruto, but the blonde was too concerned with the feeling in the lower region of his body. The raven took note not to do that again and continued pulling and pushing himself into Naruto's entrance.

Who really imagined this would be something you would do with your friend who was also your rival? But the fact that Sasuke was with no one else but Naruto, that Naruto was experiencing this with Sasuke, made it alright, even if that wasn't the right answer. The kitsune curled his fingers into the pillow and squeezed with all his might. He could Sasuke slide in and out, over and over, and feel his pace quickening and his length getting deeper inside him. Naruto occasionally twitched and moved his knees closer together. This must have annoyed the Uchiha because he took Naruto's legs off of him, but worked to their advantage because now Sasuke could reach even deeper. Naruto bit his lower lip trying to endure all of it.

"Ah! AH SASUKE!"

Sasuke stopped.

"Shit. Did that hurt?"

"No! Don't stop! Please! Right there!"

Sasuke repositioned himself and thrusted in the same way.

"Here?"

"Yes! Right there! Please keep doing that! Ah!"

"Naruto...you're getting tighter...ah!"

It wasn't a complaint. It was more like a command for him to keep doing so. Sasuke moved faster and deeper into the blonde in hopes of striking that same place each time. Naruto grabbed the raven and wrapped his arms around his legs around his waist. Was it possible for him to go any deeper? If not, it sure did feel that way to Naruto. Feeling the anticipation, Sasuke pulled Naruto's lips in a heated kiss with one of his hands. The other tried to find a place to get a good grip on Naruto's body until it touched Naruto's member, which caused Naruto to scream and buck and tighten every part of his body.

"AH! Sasuke! So good! So good!! Please, don't ever stop!"

His entrance got even tighter, and both of their climaxes were approaching. Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's once more, shoving his tongue in ad out, each boy moaning into the other. The blonde dug his nails deep into the Uchiha's skin, so much that it broke and he started to bleed, but that obviously didn't stop him. He pulled out and shoved his member in one more time, and quickly pulled it out to release all over Naruto's stomach. He continued to pump his hand until Naruto followed him shortly after, with all the sticky goo landing on his and the raven's chest. Sasuke collapsed onto his friend, both of them taking the time to catch their breaths, but not letting go of the other.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"You're heavy..."

"Hn."

The boys laid silently for a few moments, just to catch their breaths.

"You're a mess, Dobe."

"I said we should clean up. You're not that clean yourself, Teme."

"Hey. You went more than me. You really shouldn't be talking."

"whose fault do you think that is?"

Sasuke slowly moved his arms around the blonde's body and brought him into a small embrace. Naruto couldn't help but think he had to do the same. No. He iwanted/i to do the same. That feeling again, the one from before, was creeping into his stomach and his chest and clouded his head so he could only focus on the raven attached to his body. Sasuke was...Sasuke. He could have anything else, anyone else, and yet he settled with Naruto. The blonde could never understand what was going through his head.

"...Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Wouldn't you....you can do this with someone else...right? I mean, I bet there's someone out there, especially the girls, to-"

"No."

Sasuke pulled himself up and hung over the blonde with a serious look on his face.

"Did you not like it?"

"No...it's not that-"

"The other girls annoy me. I know that's a bit ironic for me to say this to you, but I can tolerate you...for some odd reason. No, I can't do this with anyone else. I've done it with you, so that's that."

Sasuke rolled over on his back and closed his eyes.

"That's that? What kind of an explanation was that? If I annoy you, then why?"

"So there's no pain."

Naruto looked at him a bit upset and confused.

"Look. I know you're alone, and so am I. If we do this, then all we feel is some kind of relief, right? Being with someone happier than you doesn't help. The feeling should only be mutual. Got it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with stern eyes.

"So...no one else?"

"No."

"Just me?"

"...yes," he answered with a groan.

"Then-"

"Naruto..."

The blonde quickly shut his mouth and pondered for a bit. He wrapped the sheets of the bed around the two and cuddled next to the raven haired boy.

"Oi. You're sticky."

"You already said that. And so are you."

"Then go take a shower."

"Only if it's with you."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto for a bit before giving up and wrapping his arms around the kitsune's body. Naruto smiled by the warmth and buried his head into the only clean part of Sasuke's chest.

"Hey, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Only with you. What do you call that? That explanation, that feeling?"

"Hn...I think I heard of that word, and I think it was from Kakashi explaining this whole thing to me."

"So? What did he say? What is it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and brought Naruto closer to his body before giving his answer.

_"Adolescence."_

END


End file.
